Des Sander
A Megaborg who appeared in Episode 4 of Daitarn 3. Biography Des Sander was the Father of a boy named Pino. He was also the head of a Solar Energy Institute until he joined the Meganoids. Wanting to use solar energy for destruction, he developed a lens that uses the solar energy to fire a destructive beam. When testing it, the ship that was using the lens got destroyed from being exposed to the instense heat zone and the lens crashes to the ground. Pino and his friends saw this, so they check it out. Banjo arrives to investigate and he finds himself getting attacked by the Meganoids. After fighting them off in his Mach Attacker, Des Sander arrives with his Death Battle, where Pino sees him in. Des Sander tries to reclaim the lens with the Death Battle, but Banjo destroys the arms, making Des Sander retreat for now. During this, Pino, and later his friends, goes to the Solar Energy Institute to see what was going on. However, he and his friends end up getting captured. Des Sander confronts them where Pino ask him why he's doing this. Des Sander says that Meganoids are better than humans and ask if his son wants to become one. After Pino refuses, Des Sander tells him to think about it and then leaves to deal with Banjo. When Banjo summons Daitarn 3, Des Sander uses his Meganoid forces and his Death Battle to prevent him from reaching the Institute. After they all fail and Banjo manages to get to the Institute, Des Sander uses the Macro Machine to become a Megaborg. When Pino sees this, he no longer refers to Des Sander as his Father. When Des Sander confronts Banjo in Daitarn 3, he has giant Solar Panels rise around the Institute. Being told by Garrison that the Solar Panels will increase the tempature around them, Banjo has to retreat. But Des Sander won't let him, so he fires a Death Beam at him. The two fight until Banjo uses Daitarn Hammer to hit Des Sander in the stomach and make him crash into one of the giant Solar Panels. When Banjo is about to finish him off, the Death Battle fires a beam from above and traps Daitarn 3 in place. Des Sander uses the Daitarn Hammer to beat Daitarn 3. Banjo uses the force from the beatings to get knocked out of the beam. When the Death Battles comes closer to the Institute, it passes through the hottest zone of the Solar Panels and explodes. Banjo and Des Sander continue fighting wach other until Banjo uses the Daitarn Hammer to hit Des Sander in the stomach again and makes crash back into one of the giant Solar Panels. Finally, Banjo uses Sun Attack to launch a circular energy into Des Sander, and then finishes him off with Daitarn Crash by kicking a hole through him, destroying Des Sander. Powers/Abilities Death Beam: Des Sander can fire a beam from his big cranium. Wrist Launchers: Des Sander can fire red energy orbs from the decorations around his wrists. Levitation: Des Sander can levitate in the air. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju